Divize v New Yorku
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Booth s Aubreym budou na začátku prosince 2016 posláni do města New York, aby pomohli jako noví agenti Divize v boji s teroristickými nepřátelskými frakcemi které město během zimy a pandemie viru "Zeleného Jedu" na Černý Pátek ovládli. Stihne se Booth společně s Aubreym vrátit a užít si s rodinou a přáteli Vánoc? Crossover je M, kvůli násilí a krvi. Je to můj první M příběh.
1. Začátek

Booth zdobil Vánočními ozdobami dům.

"Rolničky, rolničky kdo pak vám dal hlas?," pozpěvoval si koledu. A u v kuchyni u okna pověsil papírovou ozdobu Santy Clause jak jede se soby na létajích saních.

Byl začátek prosince roku 2016.

"Přijede Santa Claus na saních se soby a dají dárky celému světu 'Kůstko'," řekl

"Boothe, celý svět nemá Santu Clause," odpověděla mu Brennanová.

"Ale no tak 'Kůstko'," řekl a než se stačil vzpamatovat tak mu dala Brennanová lekci že jiné národy, mají různé postavy které nosí dárky. Od Ježíše až po dřevěné poleno a sněžného muže.

Boothovi začal zvonit mobil.

"Omluv mě," řekl Booth

Zvedl telefon a přišel k oknu.

Venku byla tma ale bylo krásně vidět jak sněží. Jedna vločka za druhou padala na zem na které již byl napadnutý sníh. A byla krásně vidět světla vánočních ozdob sousedních domů.

"Haló, kdo jste?Aha, můj šéf " řekl Booth

" **Slyšel** **jste** **o** **krizi** **ve** **státě** **New** **York?** "

zeptal se ho po telefonu.

"Ano, slyšel. Postihla je epidemie,ale právě to není vhodné," řekl Booth

" **Potřebujeme vás v New Yorku. Jste zkušený odstřelovač a jistě byste nám rád pomohl s tou "špínou" v New Yorku. Z vašeho týmu bysme potřebovali vás a agenta Jamese Aubreyho. Oba dva vypadáte že s tím máte zkušenosti, odstřelovač a pěšák se nám budou hodit jako noví agenti 'Divize' v boji s teroristy v New Yorku ,"** řekl mu.

"Co to je "Divize"?" zeptal se Booth.

" **Naše nová vojenskošpionážní jednotka vojáků poslaných do New Yorku** **s boji s teroristy a hackery kteří napadli oslabený New York. Funguje to tam nyní takhle: "Bojuj nebo tě zabijí", jestli budete tak milý a pomůžete našim vojákům kteří jsou agenti 'Divize', které jsme tam poslali aby tuhle špínu vyčistili,** "

řekl mu přes telefon.

"Rád bych ale teď to nejde. Jsou Vánoce," odpověděl Booth

"A Aubrey u toho on a vojáci, jak to vypadá moc nevím ale taky by jako já chtěl strávit Vánoce s přáteli a rodinou," dodal a podíval se na Christine jak se společně se svým rok starým bratrem Hankem vrhají na zdobení stromečku s jejich matkou.

 **"Nemáte na výběr. Divize potřebuje dva nové agenty v boji, a vy a agent James Aubrey jste jediní nejdrsnější muži v týmu, přestože agent Aubrey narozdíl od vás nebyl vojákem. Vy dva jste byli ihned první a nejlepší volbou pro nové dva agenty Divize. "Černý Pátek" zasáhl jen New York ale ten to odnesl nejvíce. Rozmyslete si to jestli budete myslet na sebe nebo zase pomáhat zachraňovat nevinné životy, vy dva jste ode mně dostali na výběr,"** řekl dál Boothovi přes telefon.

"Vynechal jste dr. Hodginse ale ten je vědec," řekl Booth.


	2. Přijmutí

"Dejte mi dva dny na to abych si to rozmyslel," řekl Booth

" **Doufám že budete znovu ve službě vlasti** ," řekl mu a zavěsil

"Něco se děje Boothe?" zeptal se Bootha Brennanová, když přišla k němu

"Ale nic 'Kůstko'..." řekl Booth "Pomůžu Christine a Hankovi s výzdobou stromečku," a šel za dětmi do obývacího pokoje, který byl spojený s kuchyní aby jim pomohl s věšením baněk.

"Můžu se taky přidat?" zeptala se Brennanová

"Jasně 'Kůstko'," řekl jí Booth a celá rodina se vrhla na výzdobu Vánočního stromečku.


	3. finální rozhodnutí

**Další den v budově FBI**

Booth promýšlel zda se má stát agentem Divize a nebyl jediný Aubreyho se to týká taky. Protože oba jsou jediní speciální agenti v týmu. Všichni slyšeli o katastrofických událostech v New Yorku. Město bylo obětí pandemie moru nyní v USA známý jako 'Černý Pátek'. Mor byl způsobený bankovkami takže bylo jasné že v tom někdo prsty má. A jakoby nestačila pandemie tak nemocí zdrcené město ovládli teroristé, zločinci kteří získali svobodu a ovládli město, celkově čtyři nepřátelské frakce. Vláda USA proto založila jednotky vojáků Divize aby vzali New York zpátky z rukou teroristů a ukončili krveprolití v celém státě.

Booth věděl že se o tom dozví víc, když se agentem Divize stane. Jenže byla otázka, stihne být s rodinou a přáteli o Vánočních?

"Nepřišlo vám to samé co mě, agente Boothe?" zeptal se Bootha Aubrey

"Taky, v armádě jsi v podstatě zelenáč. Jsme jediní agenti v týmu, takže nás tam asi vybrali z toho důvodu..." řekl Booth "jak to vysvětlím 'Kůstce'," povzdechl si

"Co na to řekne Jessica," řekl si Aubrey

"Kdo?" zeptal se zpátky Booth

"Ale nic agente Boothe," přišla Boothovi od Aubreyho rychlá odpověď

Booth dál přemýšlel, bylo mu jasné že se bude muset stát agentem Divize tedy agentem _SHD_. Ve hře byla spousta nevinných životů. Něco uvnitř mu říkalo že to musí udělat, naštěstí tam nešel sám. Zamotali do toho i speciálního agenta juniora Aubreyho. Takže dva muži z jejich týmu možná půjdou do boje.

 _"Nemám na výběr...musím to udělat, je na čase aby ti hajzlové dostali pořádnou lekci,"_ řekl si v duchu Booth.

Aubrey ten to přijal rovnou, Booth se musel rozmyslet a zároveň doufal v to že bude na Boží hod Vánoční s rodinou a přáteli. Snad se oba vrátí zpátky do Washingtonu D.C. ve zdraví.


	4. rozloučení s Kůstkou

"Ahoj 'Kůstko'!" řekl Booth když se velmi pozdě večer vrátil.

Děti už spali, Brennanová seděla u stolku na gauči a popíjela červené víno. Položila skleničku vstala a šla za Boothem.

"Ahoj Boothe..." řekla když přišla ke dveřím k němu "jenom pšššt, Christine a Hank už spí,"

Booth se zhluboka nadechl a rozmýšlel se zda má zalhat nebo jí říct pravdu.

" 'Kůstko' budu..." zase se zhluboka nadechl "muset odjet do New Yorku,"

"Kvůli čemu?" zeptala se zvědavě Brennanová

"Potřebují mně jako nového agenta Divize v boji s teroristy," řekl Booth

Brennanová Bootha objala a oba dva se při objímání začali kolébat.

"Slibuju že se vrátím dříve než Christine a Hank začnou rozbalovat dárky," řekl a políbil ji na čele.

"Týká se to taky Aubreyho," dodal

"Vrať se, vrať se," opakovala Brennanová v jeho náručí

"Půjdu se připravit na odjezd," řekl a šel dovnitř se zbalit na odjezd.

Brennanová zavřela dveře a dívala se na něho se starostmi v očích. Zrovna na Vánoce, horší to snad už být nemůže.


	5. Uprchlický tábor Hudson a Čističi

Booth po příjezdu do New Yorku trénoval. Místnost měla černou barvu, druhý agent Aubrey si mezitím dával svačinu a přemýšlel. Sám by radši byl stejně jako on s blízkými ale už se stalo.

Trénoval střelbu z odstřelovací pušky. Na horní stěně místnosti byly velké oranžově zářící elektronické hodiny ukazující počet agentů SHD v akci. Hodiny ukazovali _999_.

"Musíme být připravení, ti hajzlové nás budou chtít zabít." prohlásil Booth

"Já jsem ve službě vlasti nebyl takže nemám ponětí co tam bude agente Boothe." Odpověděl Aubrey trochu nervózním hlasem.

Booth přestal s tréninkem a zbraň odložil k doplňku zásob.

"Máme tady počkat na Lauovou, že?" zeptal se Aubrey.

"Asi je na Manhattanu, možná do té divočiny tam venku půjdeme sami." dodal Booth a začal si nasazovat vybavení agenta. Oranžově svítící hodinky agenta, bunda s nášivkou, neprůstřelná vesta, batoh, nákoleníky, rukavice a podpasek.

"Tak tam půjdeme a ukážeme jim zač je toho loket." řekl Booth.

Aubrey který si věci nasadil na sebe dodal; "Z toho že jsme federálové nadšení nebudou-"

"Ne, nebudou, budou se nás snažit zabít. Poradím ti s motivací. Dělej to všechno pro svoje blízké, své přátele, rodinu a jestli máš přítelkyni tak i ji." poradil Aubreymu Booth

 _New York, poloostrov Manhattan. Čas; 6:45_

Venku mírně sněžilo, červánky Slunce posvítili na pandemií zničené město. Psi si snažili ulovit něco k snědku, přeživší hledali pomoc.

Psi štěkali. V ulicích zničeného města se to hemžilo i ozbrojenci. V části Manhattanu jménem Chelsea bylo celkem dost výtržníků. Většinou se buď jednalo o ozbrojené teenagery nebo pouliční gangy které se rozhodly vzít věc do vlastních rukou. Chodili oblečení jako rapeři. Kšiltovka, svetr s kapucí, džíny, tvář zakrytá šátkem.

Booth dával jako zkušený armádní odstřelovač pozor, pro něj to nebylo poprvé co byl ve službě vlasti. Pro speciálního agenta Jamese Aubreyho to poprvé bylo.

Oba zpočátku drželi hlídku proti výtržníkům. Došlo k několika předstřelkám. Velké překvapení bylo to že používali slzné granáty aby je omráčili.

"Počkat něco slyším," řekl Booth. Slyšel hovor jednoho z výtržníků z tábora Hudson (aspoň si myslel že to je výtržník);

 _(čistič 1)"Haló, Davide? Získal si ty zásoby? Musíme je získat dřív než se tu objeví ti posraní federálové, pobíhá jich tu spousta."_

 _(čistič 2) "Slyším tě Johne, máme i rukojmí. Ňácí vojáci JTF ale ti nám strategické informace o Divizi nedaj. Kurva! Podařilo se jim osvobodit Paula Rhodese, našeho hlavního zajatce. Ferro nadšený nebude, jsme v průseru! Počkej, přesuneme se do Tenderloinu a vyhneme se maléru."_

 _(čistič 1) "Dobrý nápad."_

 _Konec záznamu_

Divizní technologie byly prakticky futuristické, agent mohl jen pomocí hodinek vidět virtuální hologramovou 3D. mapu města, ECHA a záznamy.

"Tak jak to vypadá nějací ozbrojení teroristé jsou v táboru Hudson." řekl Booth

"Tohle jsou ty nejnebezpečnější Vánoce v mém životě. Vzpomínám si když mě můj otec do New Yorku vzal když mi bylo šest. Takhle to tu nevypadalo." řekl Aubrey.

Poblíž bylo několik bezpečných úkrytů. Nejbližší ale byla základna vedle muzea a nemocnice _Madison Field._

 _New York; Uprchlický tábor Hudson; čas 14:56_

Bootha a Aubreyho ale čekalo překvapení u tábora Hudson. Ti muži nebyli výtržníci. Nosili černé dýchací masky, jejich tváře nebyli vidět. Na zádech nosili tlakovou láhev a v rukách drželi funkční plamenomety. Podle oranžové vesty se žlutými pruhy na černém obleku se dalo předpokládat že tihle byli před pandemií obyčejní popeláři. Ze zbraní šlehajících ohnivé plameny padaly ohnivé jiskry. Jiní měli bílé obleky, u pasu pás se zásobou hořlavých granátů a na obou nohách nosili dvě červené tlakové láhve s hořlavou chemikálií. Jejich dýchací masky měli barvu černou jako noc. A poslední rváči měli černý oblek i dýchací masku. V pravé ruce drželi červeným sprejem nabarvený štít, v druhé ruce drželi nějakou sečnou zbraň na blízký útok, zřejmě páčidlo. Střelců tam bylo asi 20, možná 30. Vymahačů asi 10 a rváčů asi 5.

Tábor vypadal jako peklo.

Booth si vytáhl svou odstřelovací pušku, vzal si ji do rukou. Aubreymu znaky naznačil aby se schoval taky. Vybavení obou agentů se vylepšilo, našli i nějaké oblečení a předměty jako lékarničky, balené vody v lahvy, elektroniku, látky, čokoládové tyčinky.

Booth slyšel hlas jednoho z čističů; "Jen tak dál chlapi! Musí tu být čisto aby byl náš šéf spokojený!"

Booth vytáhl a nastavil svou odstřelovací pušku, poznal kde je slabina těchto ozbrojených nebezpečných mužů s plamenomety v rukách.

Jiskry padali u vlaků které tady v tomto nádraží byly.

Aubrey se podle Boothova plánu "přepadnutí" rozhodl potichoučku odplížit a nečekaně zaútočit s útočnou puškou v rukách.

Booth se podíval skrz okurál zbraně.

Namířil na tlakovou láhev kterou měl jeden střelec Čističů na zádech. Pomalu a jistě stiskl spoušť. Než si čističi stačili vzpamatovat, tak trefenému muži hořela tlaková láhev s hořlivým napalmem. Křičel, otáčel se a marně si hořící batoh s černě natřenými tlakovými lahvemi snažil sundat. Všechno to trvalo jen pár vteřin. Potom tlaková láhev explodovala a jeho mrtvé tělo vyletělo v tom ohni do vzduchu. Čističům došlo že je napadli dva agenti Divize. Bylo to tam kontaminované a kvůli kouři z napalmu se tam nedalo dýchat, takže Booth s Aubreym měli nasazené dýchací masky.

"Do hajzlu!" Zaklel Aubrey, ti muži doslova pálili se svých zbraní několik metrů dlouhý plamen který jak zapaloval zemi, tak všechno ostatní. Booth se svými pravidelnými palbami z pušky sundat jednoho po druhém. Než se stačil vzpamatovat jeden vymahač hodil zápalný granát k němu. Booth se sotva tak včas stačil přemístit. Granát explodoval a celý okruh jeho dopadu hořel.

Z nádraží v táboru Hudson se stalo ohnivé peklo.

Aubrey opětoval palbu na střelce. Jeden od mladého agenta schytal střelu do lebky, Aubrey takovou mordu od doby co se stal agentem FBI za celou svou kariéru federála nezažil.

Sotva když už si oba po těžkém ohnivém boji mysleli že se jim oblast podařilo vyčistit od čističů, umělá Divizní inteligence ISAC upozornila; "Varování; Blíží se další nepřátelské jednotky."

Booth si teďka vzal do rukou útočnou pušku. Další čističi přiběhli z levé strany nádraží, někteří jejich střelci měli plamenomety, jiní útočné pušky AK-47. Booth se schoval za bedny, Aubrey to vzal přes bitevní pole.

Booth měl lehce krvácející škrábnutí na čele a z toho horka mu stékaly kapičky potu po tváři.

Aubreymu tekla krev z nosu a zpocený byl též. Oba muži měli několik malých zranění ale vážné to naštěstí nebylo.

Oba si mysleli že jsou v tomhle hořícím peklu jediní agenti, než si Booth v kouři všiml oranžové záře hodinek agenta a oranžově zářícího kovového kola na rameni.

"Počkat nejsme tady jediní agenti v Hudsonu!" řekl Booth.

Agent z dálky v kouři na znamení svým kolegům zamával.

Jedna vystřelená kulka trefila jeden z barelů s hořlavou chemikálií. Došlo k další ohnivé explozi v tomhle ohnivém peklu.

"Něco se tady musí najít, jinak by se nás ti čističi jen tak nesnažili zabít." dodal Aubrey

"To dává smysl." odpověděl Booth

Agent k nim přišel, v ruce měl útočnou pušku.

"Jsou tady důkazy ohledně viru Zeleného jedu," řekl agent

"Dobře rozdělíme se. Já jdu najít první důkaz o viru, Aubrey ty najdi druhý a Vy?" zakončil otázkou větu Booth.

"Jsem James Walker, jsem mladý agent ze San Franciska." odpověděl mladý agent který po Boothovi a Aubreym loupl pohledem.

Jenže najít důkazy o tom že tady jsou zbytky kontaminovaných bankovek se snadněji řeklo než udělalo.

Čističi to za žádnou cenu nechtěli dovolit a snažili se je usmažit zaživa plamenomety.

Jenže pak se objevil těžce ozbrojený čistič který to změnil na nerovnocený boj a do toho hromada vymahačů a střelců.

Byl obrněnější než agenti FBI při raziích.

Jeho plameny z plamenometů byly dlouhé 20 metrů.

Boj tří agentů trval téměř 2 hodiny.

Mise byla nakonec úspěšná, uprchlický tábor Hudson se stal bezpečným místem. Booth se podíval na hodinky, bylo 2. prosince, do Štědrého dne zbývalo 22 dní a jeden den na Boží hod Vánoční kdy si měli děti začít rozbalovat dárky. Booth se těšil až tento boj skončí a on se bude moc vrátit za rodinou a přáteli. Aubrey na tom byl stejně. Agent Walker kterého na bojišti potkali se vrátil vyřizovat své věci. Koneckonců agentů Divize bylo ve zničeném New Yorku více než obyčejných bezbranných přeživších.. Boj byl teprve na začátku. A do toho se Booth a Aubrey ještě od dalšího přátelského agenta dozvěděli o oblasti v New Yorku jménem Temná Zóna.


	6. Temná Zóna

_New York, Základna poblíž nemocnice Madison Field_ _2.12.2016 čas 16:48_

Už se blížil večer. Nad zničeným New Yorkem se lesklo světlo brzy zapadajícího slunce, záře se leskla na opuštěných mrakodrapech včetně slavné Empire State Building. Blížila se sněhová vánice. Bylo tak aspoň -20 stupňů Celsia pod nulou. Co se týkalo smrt a utrpení tady byli na denním pořádku. Buď to byli boje agentů SHD s frakcemi nebo přeživší kteří se včas nedostali k pomoci zemřeli na podchlazení.

Booth s Aubreym chtěli teďka prozkoumat jednu nebezpečnou oblast v apokalyptickém New Yorku. Takzvanou Temnou Zónu. Podle toho co slyšeli od vojáků z odboje JTF (Join Task Force) se mělo jednat o střed města, jehož vhody jsou zabezpečeny doslova hradbami. Vstup tam mají povolený jen Divizní agenti, všechno tam bylo virem kontaminované, bylo proto nutné nosit dýchací masku. JTF se odsud už dávno stáhla potom co selhal pokus jistého Aarona Keenera udržet nemocné za hradbami ve středu Manhattanu aby se nemoc nerozšířila. Nyní tam byly frakce, a jedna z nich byla neznámá ale bylo jasné jedno-je to predátorská frakce.

Vstup byl možný pomocí místností hlídaných takzvaného obchodníka z Temné Zóny, agenti tam měli na obchod s věcmi s Temné Zóny vlastní měnu.

Booth a Aubrey se před svým prvním výletem do Temné Zóny rozhodli zastavit se na základně. Celkem je to překvapilo ale kromě mužů byly agenty Divize taky ženy. Oba si základnu prošli, bylo tam několik křídel- Zdravotnické křídlo, Technické křídlo a Bezpečnostní křídlo.

Zastavili se u obchodníka z vybavením a obchodníka se zbraňemi (překvapivě to byl Rus) a své vybavení vylepšili. Booth si sedl na jednu z beden a z kapsy vytáhl fotku kde byl s Kůstkou a jejich dvěma dětmi, myslel na ně. Na Vánoce by nejraději byl z rodinou jenže teďka byl na zatraceném bojišti kde mu šlo o život. Aubrey ten si musel na hladovku zvyknout, kdyby vyšetřovali vraždu tak by v tenhle čas svačil jenže tady si mohl maximálně dát tak čokoládovou tyčinku s jednou malou lahvičkou balené vody.

"Agente Boothe, někdo za námi jde." Booth uslyšel Aubreyho hlas, když ho ostře poklepal po rameni.

Za nimi přišel nějaký muž. Měl hnědé vlasy a vousy, na hlavě čepici a nosil šedé oblečení.

"Vy jste ti dva nováčci v Divizi? Jsem Paul Rhodes, vítejte v New Yorku." seznámil se a když se zmínil o Divizi byl tam tón nenávisti přestože agenti SHD ho zachránili z rukou čističů.

"Já nejsem ve válečném poli nováček Rhodesi." řekl Booth

"Ale já tu jsem zelenáč..." přidal se Aubrey, chtěl se aspoň trochu najíst ale jedno z dětí zachráněných civilistů se díval jak rukama (měl šedé vojenské rukavice) se chystá rozbalit čokoládovou tyčinku _Twix_ , Aubrey měl děti rád a sám nebyl nadšený když viděl do jakého stavu ta apokalypsa v New Yorku přeživší rodiny dovedl. "Tak na, vem si. Ty to potřebuješ víc než já." dopověděl větu a malý kluk si od něho tyčinku vzal. S rodiči měl jít do Zdravotnického křídla do pediatrické péče, kde se lékaři starali o děti, nemluvňata a těhotné ženy.

Rhodes nevypadal dvakrat nadšeně spíš Divizi nenáviděl.

"Aubrey připrav se, za chvíli vyrazíme do vchodu TO do Temné Zóny." Booth upozornil Aubreyho

"Konečně za celý den něco jím." dodal Aubrey

V 17:00 vyrazili na cestu. Cesta nebyla tak jednoduchá, museli bojovat s výtržníky a čističi. Dostat se kk nejbližšímu bodu TO teda fakt nebyla žádná sranda.

Vchod byli dvě ocelové dveře. Booth je otevřel. U obchodníka si nic nemohli koupit, neměli měnu pro tuhle oblast.

Když vešli mimo vstup, venku byl západ Slunce a začínala vánice. Oba si nasadili dýchací masky. K jejich šoku připojení SHD zničehonic spadlo a oboum mužům stačilo pár vteřin aby si uvědomili že tady, nejsou agenty Divize přestože měli typické oranžové hodinky agenta. Tady musejí každý bojovat na vlastní pěst. Booth Aubreymu řekl svou strategii, měli by zůstat pohromadě.

Venku bylo několik zaparkovaných vozidel- vojenských vozidel. Jejich tmavě zelená barva začínala zakrývat bílá barva padajících sněhových vloček.

Oba neušli ani blok když tam poprvé zpozorovali přestřelku mezi frakcemi na které ještě nenarazili. Jedni nosili bílé oblečení a helmu, černé pušky a na ramenu měli nášivku zvířecí lebky v červeném pozadí s dvěma černými pruhy. Booth poznal že bojují jako vojáci, takový postup viděl když v armádě bojoval na Blízkém Východě. Ti nepřátelští "vojáci" měli u sebe doslova jeden obrněný ozbrojený vůz. Na dveřích měl ten vůz znak který vojáci měli na nášivkách na rameni.

Druzí měli různé obleky ale jedno měli společné- modrou masku s oranžovými pruhy a střelné zbraně.

Schovali se za osobní vozidlo.

"Co podnikneme agente Boothe?" zeptal se Aubrey

"Budeme je chvilku pozorovat a pak jim dáme na prdel." řekl Booth

"Mám z toho špatný pocit, jsou vyzbrojenější než my dva, to dostaneme na prdel leda tak my agente Boothe." upozornil Aubrey

"Věř mi." prohlásil Booth a hodil kámen.

Jednotka Last Man Battalion která právě zabila partičku Rikersů si ihned něčeho všimla.

"Vyčistěte oblast, jestli to bude agent Divize či jiná frakce tak střílejte. Jdou po nás a my chceme dát tomuto městu nový trvdý řád." řekl nejvýše postavený člen skupiny

Aubrey nic nedělal ale když si uvědomil že si jich všimli strhnul agenta Bootha k zemi. Kulka ho málem zasáhla.

Byl to souboj dvou proti dvoum.

Stříleli a pravidelně se schovávali. Booth se tvářil jakoby tyhle muže už viděl na jiném bojišti, Aubrey to poznal. Strategie té jednotky byla vojenská, Booth tento postup boje znal, takový postup ho učili v armádě.

Byli v háji.

Zničehonic tam přiklusal jiný divizní agent-tmavovlasá žena, věkem asi na 25 let. Jako agentka Divize byla překvapivě na svůj mladý věk zkušenější- boj s jednotkou Last Man Battalion byl procházkou růžovou zahradou s porovnáním s tím co se tu dalo potkat v noci.

Booth s Aubreym se rychle schovali za auto.

"Ta žena se mi nějak nezdá." přiznal se Aubrey

"Zamiloval ses?" zavtipkoval Booth

"Ne, už chodím s jednou z asistentek doktorky Brennanové Jessicou. Podívej se znovu." vysvětlil Aubrey

Booth se znovu podíval. Její hodinky zářily rudě a svým stylem příchodu spíše připomínala lovce odměn než Divizního agenta.

Přišel tam jiný agent- došlo k rvačce mezi odpadlíkem a přátelským agentem. Ona ho zabila.

"Co to kurva bylo!?" Aubrey zmateně vyjekl

"Musíme té ženské zmizet z očí." řekl Booth

Během to vzali zpátky k vstupnímu bodu TO. Připadali si že jsou v pasti. Těch odpadlích agentů bylo víc- jak muži tak i ženy. Parkrát zasmičkovali a otevřeli dveře do vstupního bodu.

"Co to krucinál bylo!? Myslel jsem že Divize je jednotná a že v ní není žádná bratrovražedná válka!" Aubrey zaklel

"Budeme se muset na základně zeptat kapitána Bennitéze aby nám vysvětlil co se to tu sakra děje." řekl Booth.

Oba vyšli ven, z dálky viděli park. A jak mapa ukazovala jedna špína na vyčištění tam byla- v továrně na výrobu napalmu.


End file.
